


Bacon-Wrapped Birthday Gifts

by c0cunt



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Werewolves Are Known, Eren's Birthday, M/M, Werewolf Eren Yeager, eren's hairy af
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-03
Updated: 2016-05-03
Packaged: 2018-06-06 02:14:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6733855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/c0cunt/pseuds/c0cunt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Full moons are rough, Eren's locked out of the cabin again, and all he really wanted to do was crawl into bed and eat Jean's amazing pancakes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bacon-Wrapped Birthday Gifts

**Author's Note:**

> I really don't know, I saw a thing on Tumblr and suddenly thought "hairy werebaby Eren who is fed up with Jean giving him dog toy birthday presents". So here we are now.

  Eren was tired, as he usually was after a full moon that was annoyingly close to his birthday.  But, Eren reminded himself, as he dragged himself into the outdoor shower at the edge of his property, after all of his pack had had a chance to scrub off the worst of their dirt, at least Jean had promised to make him turkey bacon and pancakes after Eren woke him up.  Outdoor showers at the end of March were really terrible too, but at least he had remembered to do laundry and have the shed stocked with clean towels, sweatpants, and sandals for the rest of the pack to slip into.  And at least inside would be toasty warm, with Jean being able to shove the thermostat as high as he liked it without Eren wailing about turning into a sweaty lump.  Shivering, Eren swaddled his still mostly filthy body into the towel, nodding as several packmates murmured a quiet “happy birthday” to him, and scurried over to the back door.  Eren let out a pathetic whine when he realized the door had been locked in his absence.  

  Probably Connie’s doing once again, Eren thought miserably.  Jean would invite him to spend a few days in their cabin while Eren was roaming around in wolfskin, and Connie’s anxiety over unlocked doors would have just enough time to kick in.  It didn’t make any sense to Eren, since they were in the middle of nowhere, their closest neighbor four miles away, and there wasn’t any danger...Well, except from a few of the wolves in Eren’s pack, who he  _ knew _ took great joy in breaking into each other’s homes.  But after Jean had swatted Isabel with a broom a dozen times when she had broken in and slept on their couch, while in wolfskin, no one had had the balls to go and poke an angry semi-pro baseball kid with a powerful batter’s swing.  They’d have a better chance against a bear, honestly.  Which, if Eren didn’t get his ass inside somehow, he was probably going to be bear bait, since they had a tendency to follow around the wolves that’d shifted back to human, since they were easy targets.

  Mumbling in annoyance as he shuffled around to the front door, Eren could hear the rustling of his packmates in the underbrush heading back to their cars.  Looking over his left shoulder, Eren nodded at a very tired looking Marlowe, who nodded back as he disappeared into the trees at the insistent tugging of Annie and Hitch, who both appeared equally tired and ready to rip heads off in human form as they did in wolfskin.  Plenty of other pack members had already gotten to their cars, as the rumble of engines firing up probably startled any remaining small prey into hiding again, and maybe halfway woke Jean up.  At least, Eren could hope for that, as he fumbled around in the front garden for their spare key.  (Jean was going to murder him when he saw the state of the chrysanthemum bushes after Eren’s stumbling around.)

  “You’ve ruined the chrysanthemums again,” A bored, sudden voice called out just as Eren’s fingers curled around the spare key, startling him into nearly falling face first into the daffodil bulbs.  Jean snorted from where he was leaning against the front door jam in his loose pyjama bottoms and fluffy bathrobe, a sleepy half smirk curling his mouth as he watched Eren struggle out of the garden and up onto their front porch.  Eren’s half fried brain wondered, for half a second, if all the pack’s howling from last night at the end of their hunt had kept Jean awake.  Hanging his head and mumbling apologies, Eren was soon squishing himself against Jean in an attempt at a no-armed hug, that just made both of them stumble back into the cabin.  As soon as Eren felt he was close enough, he started pressing long, sloppy kisses into the skin of Jean’s exposed neck, and he groaned in delight as the familiar scent of home washed over him.

  “Ugh, you wet mutt, please calm down on the slobbering,” Jean laughed lightly, an arm coming up around Eren’s shoulders as the other one swatted at the door to get it to close.  The door snapped shut softly as Jean pressed a quick kiss against Eren’s wet hair, shoving at his arms as they attempted to snake underneath Jean’s bathrobe.  Eren let out a harrumphing sort of noise as he continued to attempt to get closer, as Jean walked them both backwards into their tiny kitchen, the smell of freshly made coffee perking his ears up a little bit.  Mumbling a thankful mantra of “coffee”, Eren stopped attempting to climb into Jean’s warm bathrobe and instead clumsily dug through Jean’s very organized cabinets for the chipped mug (from when he and Jean had gone to Disney World eight years ago) that he could only drink his coffee from.  Jean rolled his eyes at his stupid tribble-boyfriend, as he stealthily grabbed Eren’s birthday present from the cabinet he had shoved it into the night before, and placed it next to the coffee pot mere seconds before Eren turned to face it.

  Eren blinked twice rapidly, then twice slowly, as he set the mug down on the counter, before reaching for the pretty gift.  It was wrapped in green paper adorned with bacon strips, with a bright red ribbon wrapping the whole thing neatly, the sort that Eren  _ knew _ Jean had stayed up late into the night cursing at because he couldn’t get it to stay perky enough.  The wrapping paper, Eren knew to be a joke from how much he missed real bacon, and was awkwardly taped against the box instead of against paper like it should’ve been to avoid destroying the box.  Instead of going into another lecture on how to wrap presents properly, Eren shook the box lightly, listening to whatever was inside roll around.  Something big, as well as something smaller, rolled, and Eren’s eyes narrowed as he dug his fingers into the paper, Jean biting at his lip in anticipation.

  “Happy birthday,” Jean added unnecessarily as the paper fell away.  Of course, the box was ruined by Jean’s terrible wrapping skills, Eren didn’t even bat an eye at it as he flipped the lid open.  And proceeded to give Jean the driest of looks possible as he lifted yet another classic red Kong chew toy from the box.  As if Jean hadn’t given him one as a birthday gift for the past three years.

  “Are you fuckin’ shitting me?”  Eren asked dully as he put the damn toy on the counter.  Jean shook his head rapidly and went to grab it, but was stopped by Eren swatting his hands away.  Annoyed, Jean continued to try and grab the toy to show Eren his real present, but Eren relentlessly slapped his hands away until they were struggling against each other to grab at the toy.  After four minutes of this, Jean threw his hands in the air in frustration and snorted loudly.

  “Idiot, the real gift’s inside of it.”  Jean grumbled petulantly before grumpily swinging the milk out of the nearby fridge and pouring it into his coffee cup, making his coffee backwards as usual.  Eren frowned widely at him before shaking the dumb dog toy, both eyebrows raising as he heard something jiggling around in it.  After a few more strategic vertical shakes, a ring clattered out onto the counter, making Eren jump in surprise at the loud noise.  He squinted suspiciously at the thick band that appeared to be silver, before turning that look back onto Jean, who scoffed at Eren’s distrustful looks.

  “It’s white gold, for fuck’s sake, don’t give me that shitty look,”  Jean snipped sourly as he swirled the coffee in his mug, before adding.  “I know that by wolf standards we’re good to go, but not by human standards so like...Wanna get hitched so my mom can get off my ass about it?”  Jean asked his coffee cup nonchalantly, his stiff body language the only indication to Eren that Jean was just about as nervous as when he had accidentally stumbled upon Eren in wolfskin nearly ten years ago.  Eren carefully picked up the ring, ready to drop it at the slightest hint of stinging silver (which, obviously, it didn’t do that), inspecting it carefully.  It was mostly plain, with a lightly carved wolf on the exterior that made Eren’s heart swell, and an inscription on the inside that read “Eren Jaeger is a hairy mutt”.  Aside from those two things, it was just a plain band that Eren found himself hoping actually fit his ring finger.

  “This looks like it was expensive,” Eren rumbled, eyebrows pinching together as he wondered just how much Jean had spent on it.  Jean half shrugged, his eyes flickering from his cup to Eren’s hand still turning the ring over, an anxious look on his face as he shifted his weight from one foot to the other.  Without further hesitation, Eren slipped the ring on, quietly delighted that it fit well.  He then proceeded to fix his cup of coffee, only stopping once to pull Jean down for a slow kiss and a murmured “anything for you, love”.  Jean smiled lopsidedly as he watched Eren wander off into their living room, scratching at his hairy belly and probably wondering what would be on TV right now, knowing that Eren probably assumed that that was all that had to be done to be recognized as a human marriage legally.  Jean couldn’t wait to explain a human wedding ceremony to Eren...After breakfast, of course.


End file.
